


Obedience

by raunchygatr



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, alright imma warn you right off the bat that this is fucked up, so much shit happens that im not gonna tag it all here, theres a list in the notes of all the horrible shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchygatr/pseuds/raunchygatr
Summary: Instead of trying to kill Jack, Frank Fontaine decides to keep him as his own little pet. Jack tries to fight at first but eventually realizes that there's nothing he can do but obey.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS BAD. LIKE REALLY BAD. PLEASE DON'T GET MAD IF THIS STORY UPSETS YOU EVEN AFTER I WARNED YOU. This is based off of a long-ass rp I did with someone..I'd out them but I'm not that evil. But anyway you can't blame all of it on me.
> 
> There's a lot of really bad shit that happens/will happen in this, please see this list [here](https://sta.sh/06klint17gg) and if any of these upset you then please don't read this fic

Jack felt as if the ground beneath him was crumbling away as he was told the truth. The truth about who and what he really was. The truth of who this man he trusted really was. Everything he had ever known had fallen apart in a matter of seconds. His mind had gone almost completely numb as Atlas, or rather, Frank Fontaine, continued his rambling speech; but he was brought back into reality but a sudden command. "Would you kindly come meet me down in Mercury Suites? I'd like to thank you face to face for helpin' me take Rapture."

Jack obeyed the command without resistance, his thoughts racing as his legs mindlessly guided him to where Frank had told him to go. The more he thought about it, the more he realized the signs that Atlas wasn't to be trusted. There were a few times when he heard that accent slip, if even for a word or two. And that poster in Fort Frolic, the lovers Patrick and Moira, he told himself it was just a mere coincidence that Atlas' family had the same names. He was just so desperate to escape this hell at the bottom of the ocean that he ignored the signs and forced himself to believe that Atlas was his friend. Of course, now, there was no more ignoring it.

After some time--it could have been minutes, it could have been an hour, Jack hadn't been paying attention to the passage of time as he was walking--he arrived at the Mercury Suites. Frank was waiting for him by the elevator. Even from the distance, Jack could tell that he was smiling. For a split second Jack felt his steps falter as a sudden new wave of fear filled him, but the WYK command still had its hold on him and he continued to approach Frank until he was just a foot or so away from the man.

"There you are," Frank exclaimed. "The man who single-handedly helped Frank Fontaine take over Rapture. Put 'er there, kid," he held out his hand, offering a handshake.

Jack flinched backwards at the gesture, glaring at the older man. Frank's smile began to fade at Jack's refusal. "You seem a little nervous kid. Don'tcha worry, now. It's just yer ol' pal Atlas! Ya trust me, don'tcha boyo?" By the end of his sentence Frank was speaking in that familiar Irish accent.

Jack felt sick to his stomach as he heard that voice. Frank still looked like the Atlas he had seen in the picture of his radio and in the posters that hung all across Rapture, but this man wasn't Atlas. Atlas had never existed. He remained silent, not moving as he continued to glare daggers at Frank.

"Aww, don't be like that now, boyo! Yer hurtin' me feelins!" Frank said, acting like he was hurt, an over-exaggerated sad expression on his face. Jack didn't move or speak, he refused to be further manipulated by this man.

"Ah, the mute kind, are ya? Come to think of it, I don't recall ya speakin' a word to me. S'fine by me, mutes can't say no." A twisted grin formed on Frank's face as he spoke.

Jack didn't even want to think about what Frank meant by that. He was sure he'd find out soon enough though. And even if he did speak, it's not like saying no would make any difference. Jack let out a startled yelp when Frank suddenly grabbed him by the forearm and pulled him towards him. "Well, let's head up to my place. I'd like to put this mute theory to the test." Frank said as he turned to punch the passcode to the elevator in and opening it.

As soon as he was grabbed, Jack tried to free himself. However, the more he struggled, the tighter Frank's grip became. "Hey kid," Frank growled. "Stop."

Jack didn't stop trying to get away, determined to convince himself that he had any sort of free will. "Would you kindly stop struggling?" Frank said firmly. Jack of course stopped all struggling, groaning in displeasure. Frank smiled and stepped into the elevator, promptly yanking Jack in along with him. The door closed behind them and the elevator started quickly taking them up towards Frank's penthouse. Jack stood beside Frank, staring down at the floor. Frank still had a tight hold on his arm, the fingers pressing so hard against him that he could feel the skin bruising.

"Ya look so glum, boyo," Frank said, continuing to taunt Jack with his Atlas voice. "Ya should be excited! I've got a lotta fun things ta try on ya!" Shortly after Frank finished speaking, the elevator reached the top; the doors opening with a small 'ping.'

"Welcome to my penthouse! You won't find a place as nice as this anywhere else in Rapture!" Frank said warmly as he stepped out of the elevator. Jack looked around, he had to admit that this place was quite a bit nicer, and in far better shape, than any other part of Rapture he had been to.

Frank led Jack to the middle of the front room. "First things first, I want all of your weapons. Can't have you tryin' anything," he commanded. Jack defensively wrapped his free hand around his torso, taking as far of a step away from Frank as he could.

Frank frowned and tugged Jack towards him again. "Don't make me say it," he hissed, tightening his grip on the boy's arm. His fingernails started to dig into the skin even through the sleeve of Jack's sweater. Jack whimpered in defeat and reached for his weapons, grabbing his pistol first and handing it to Frank.

"I know you have more. Don't try to hide any of 'em from me or I'll make you walk around naked," Frank threatened, taking the pistol from Jack. Jack snarled at Frank as he took the next weapon. One by one, he handed them over to Frank, who would just throw them behind him carelessly. This continued until Jack was left with only his wrench. Jack pulled the wrench close to himself, not wanting to give it up.

"Give it to me," Frank growled as he grabbed the wrench and pried it from Jack's hands. Jack whimpered sadly as it left his grip. He expected Frank to throw it behind him as well but was met with a surprise when he suddenly felt the cool metal strike the side of his head. He gasped sharply and fell over from the force of the blow. He looked up at Frank in a confused daze, shaking his head slightly as he tried to clear his blurred vision.

"That's what will happen every time you disobey. Understand?" Frank said crossly. Jack slowly nodded in response.

"Good, now on your feet." Before allowing Jack to do so on his own, Frank grabbed him and harshly pulled him up onto his feet. Frank slid the wrench into one of the belt loops on his pants, keeping it close in case he needed to use it again.

"Now we're gonna have a bit o' fun." Frank grinned and grabbed the bottom of Jack's sweater, starting to slowly lift it. Jack gasped slightly and quickly moved to pull it back down.

"Hey, don't do that now, kid. I wanna see you," Frank said with a fake gentleness in his voice. He forced Jack's hands away and lifted his sweater up partially before reaching a hand underneath, feeling the boy's soft skin. Jack squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ignore what was happening. He winced and whined quietly, his skin twitching slightly under the feeling of Frank's rough hands.

Frank snickered a bit at Jack's reaction. "I'm surprised at how sensitive you are to a few gentle touches, considering the fact that you've been sliced up and drilled by big daddies." He rubbed his hand along Jack's tummy in small, circular motions. "Then again, you always come back refreshed and good as new every time you die." He moved his hand up towards Jack's chest, gently brushing over his nipples.

Jack turned away, a shaky breath escaping him and Frank continued to touch his sensitive skin. Frank smiled and kept teasing the area. "You're a little on the heavy side, kid," he taunted. Jack looked back at Frank and glared, cheeks flushing up in embarrassment.

"Yeah, definitely got some weight on ya," he continued to mock Jack, moving his other hand up to Jack's chest and squeezing. Jack whimpered and squirmed in discomfort, trying to get away from Frank.

"Stay still," Frank glared down at the younger male. Jack whimpered again but stopped moving. Frank smiled and started teasing Jack's nipples, pressing his thumbs against them and pinching slighting. Jack gasped sharply and quickly brought a hand up to cover his mouth, unsure if he was enjoying the sensation or not.

Frank hummed a bit in thought as he continued touching and teasing Jack. "Don't know why you were made with anything to bring you pleasure. You were only made to kill that bastard Ryan, not for sex; but I guess that's just more fun for me."

Jack's stomach twisted in fear. He had never had sex before and wasn't fully aware of how it worked, but he knew that it was something only meant to be shared between lovers. He felt a lump growing in his throat as he imagined what kind of things Frank had in mind for him. His thoughts were interrupted when Frank spoke again. "I'm not mighty interested in men, especially of your weight, but you're really the only pretty face left around here so you'll have to do. Sex is probably all you're good for now anyway," Frank taunted, patting Jack's cheek.

Jack couldn't hold it in anymore, a harsh sob escaped him as hot tears started rolling down his cheeks. Frank was thoroughly amused at this reaction, starting to laugh. "Oh my god, kid! Ya get shot at constantly and kill your own pa without sheddin' a tear yet you're crying over the idea of me fuckin' ya?" He absolutely lost it, howling in laughter.

Jack only sobbed harder. Everything he had done--every life he took, every bit of pain he endured--he did because of the promise of getting out of here and back to his old life. Now here he was, facing the realization that the promise had never truly existed, that his old life had never even existed in the first place, and that he's stuck with this sociopath that was going to keep him as his own personal toy.

"Come with me, kid. We're takin' this to the bedroom," Frank said, calming down from his laughing fit. He grabbed Jack's arm and dragged him into the next room where a large bed was. Jack followed with little struggling, mostly just whimpering quietly to himself. Once near the bed, Frank shoved the boy harshly onto it. Jack looked at Frank fearfully, backing away to the furthest corner of the bed.

"Hey, come here," Frank said sternly, patting the bed. Jack stayed still for a few moments before slowly going back up to Frank.

"Good boy," Frank smiled and rubbed Jack's head gently. He ran his fingers through Jack's hair a bit before gripping it and harshly pulling him forward. He shoved Jack into his crotch, rubbing his face in it slightly.

Jack cried weakly and tried to get away, pushing harshly against Frank's legs. Frank held him firmly in place, growling a little. "Look, kid. Whether you like it or not, this is gonna be in ya soon."

Jack looked up at Frank, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he tried again to free himself.

"Don't be such a baby! You've been blown up and drilled by big daddies multiple times. A bit of cock in your mouth should be nothing," Frank groaned in annoyance and rolled his eyes. He didn't understand how this kid could have been so willing to fight and kill yet be so frightened at the idea of sex. He couldn't help but wonder why he had been given the maturity to smoke and drink but know almost nothing of sex. He didn't linger on it much longer though, briefly releasing his grip on the boy so he could undo his belt and pants. He quickly pulled out his cock, which had become partially hard in anticipation.

"Can ya open yer mouth fer me, boyo?" Frank asked in that damned accent. Jack didn't respond or comply, turning away from Frank.

"Open," Frank commanded angrily, rubbing his cock against the boy's cheek. Jack quickly shook his head, his breathing starting to grow a little quicker in fear.

"Would you kindly open your damn mouth?" Frank ordered, gripping Jack's hair again and holding his head firmly in place. Jack whined sadly in defeat as he opened his mouth, staring at Frank's length in front of him in disgust. Frank smiled and started rubbing the head of his cock against Jack's lower lip. Jack closed his eyes tightly, trembling fearfully.

"Think you could stick out your tongue?" Frank asked, continuing to rub himself against Jack's chapped lips. Jack groaned in annoyance but did as he was asked, cringing at the salty taste of Frank's dick.

"Atta boy," Frank hummed, rubbing the head of his cock on Jack's tongue for a few seconds before harshly thrusting into his mouth. Jack cried out in surprised, his sounds muffled around the sudden intrusion. His throat tightened and he gagged as Frank continuously slammed into his mouth with extreme force. He reached his hands out and grabbed at the edge of Frank's pants to keep himself from losing balance. Jack sobbed and choked, resisting the urge to bite down on the thick length in his mouth. He knew for a fact that he'd be punished harshly for it. His jaw ached and saliva began to run down the sides of his mouth and drip off of his chin. The room filled with sick, wet sounds as Frank continued to ruthlessly face fuck the poor boy.

Just when Jack thought he would suffocate, Frank suddenly pulled out of his mouth. Jack coughed and gasped for air, grunting in disgust as he suddenly felt a thick, warm fluid coat his face. He opened his eyes and watched as the remains of Frank's cum dripped off of his softening cock. He glanced up at Frank and saw him smiling down at him with a mocking expression. Jack spat angrily, trying to get the taste out of his mouth, then moved his arm up to wipe his face with the sleeve of his sweater. Before he could clean himself, though, Frank swiftly grabbed his wrist and wrenched his arm away from his face.

"Don't wipe it off," Frank said. "I wanna remember the way you look right now. Do you still have that camera?"

Jack nodded and slowly took out his camera, handing it to Frank hesitantly. "Thanks, kid," Frank smiled and snapped a picture of Jack. Jack whined and turned away, feeling gross and used. Frank tucked the camera away and looked back down at Jack.

"Alright, you can clean yourself now," he said softly. Jack quickly wiped the cum off of his face, staring at his sleeve and sighing sadly.

"Ya did good, boyo," Frank praised, using his Atlas voice as he patted Jack's cheek. "Stay right here, I'm gonna see if I can get some water for ya," Frank said before he turned and left the room.

Jack watched as Frank left, then started to examine the room for something he could use to escape. It was too risky to try and get one of his weapons back, so he searched for something in the room. He noticed along the far wall of the room that there was a vent. It was just wide enough for him to crawl through. He quickly approached it and started tugging to get it open. It was bolted shut so it was going to take quite a bit of force. By the time he was able to pry it open, he heard Frank start to come back into the room.

"Boyo, I got some water for y-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" Frank shouted, enraged as he charged towards Jack. Jack gasped in fear and threw his hand out towards Frank, sending a wave of electricity towards the man. Frank stiffened and grunted in pain, and while he was stunned Jack made a quick dash into the vent.

Unfortunately, he didn't make far before Frank recovered and barked a command. "GET THE FUCK BACK HERE, WOULD YOU KINDLY!?" Jack cursed internally, stopping in his tracks and backing up through the vent. Once out he stood and approached Frank, staring down in defeat.

"You've fucked up big time, kid," Frank growled. "On your fucking knees." Jack whimpered and knelt down in front of Frank, still looking down at the floor.

"Now, say you're sorry."

Jack looked up at Frank, wide eyed in fear and sorrow. He remained silent save for a few quiet sobs.

"I said say it!" Frank snarled, bringing the wrench back and swinging it forward into the side of Jack's skull. Jack cried out and fell over as he was hit. He brought a hand up to the spot that was hit, wincing as he felt blood. He looked up at Frank in fear, trying to scoot away.

"Back on your knees!" Frank commanded harshly, smashing the wrench down onto Jack's side. Jack grunted in pain from the hit but managed to bring himself back onto his knees. Frank held the wrench back and swung it hard against Jack's head again. Jack fell over again, groaning in pain. Frank glared down at Jack and kicked him harshly in the stomach. Jack wheezed and coughed before starting to sob harshly.

"Stop crying, you brought this on yourself!" Frank spat as he reached down and grabbed Jack by the hair. He held the boy up before striking him in the head once more. Jack cried weakly, his vision getting blurry as he started losing consciousness. Frank dropped him back to the floor and prepared to hit again. Jack held his hands out in front of him in a weak attempt to protect himself but to no avail. Frank delivered blow after blow across Jack's body until the life eventually left his body.

Moments later, Jack woke up in a vita-chamber, his body fully restored and healthy as though nothing had happened. A glimmer of hope ran through him as he immediately stepped out of the chamber and started running in the opposite direction of Frank's penthouse. He didn't have any of his weapons, but he could easily kill a splicer with his plasmids and take their weapon. His hope was short lived though as a gruff voice came over the radio that Jack was still carrying.

"Would you kindly come back?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect to get the second chapter done so soon but I was still running off the inspiration I had from actually starting this. I probably won't have the third chapter up for a while though. Don't know for sure though.

As soon as Jack heard those words he knew that any chance of escape was lost. He was going to have to keep returning to Frank no matter what he tried. He could destroy his radio, but Frank could still easily use a WYK command on Jack before killing him. He groaned in dismay as he started heading back into Frank's penthouse. He stood outside of the elevator, punching in the passcode he saw Frank use earlier and waiting for it to arrive. The door opened and he stepped in, staring blankly at the floor as it started bringing him back up. He contemplated if there was anything he could do to try and escape. Maybe he could shock Frank again once the door opened. His weapons were still laying in the front room. The window of time when Frank would be stunned might just be enough time for him to grab a weapon and shoot. The elevator made its familiar pinging sound as it reached the top and the door opened.

"Welcome back, boyo! I missed ya!" Frank greeted happily, using that all too familiar Irish accent. Jack glared and defensively held his plasmid hand out towards Frank, sparks forming around his fingertips as he prepared to deliver another shock.

"Would you kindly put your damn hand down. No more shocking," Frank growled harshly. Jack lowered his hand, whimpering in defeat.

Frank stepped closer to Jack, staring down at the smaller male with a wide smile on his face. "Face it kid. You can't escape from me. I'll always be one step ahead of you. I know you better than you know yourself."

As much as Jack hated to admit it, Frank was right. He sighed sadly and looked down at the floor. Frank grabbed Jack's chin and forced him to look up again. "Now, the next time you try to pull shit like that, I won't hesitate to make your punishment last longer," the older man said calmly, a cold expression on his face.

"Now, let's get you cleaned up. I started a bath for you." Frank's expression softened and he patted Jack's cheek. He grabbed a hold of Jack's hand, holding it with a surprising gentleness as he started guiding Jack towards the bathroom of the penthouse.

Jack followed without hesitation. The idea of a bath didn't sound too bad, actually. His wounds may have healed every time he was revived in a vita-chamber, but he was still covered in sweat and grime. What he didn't like was how Frank commanded him to undress once they had reached the bathroom. Was Frank seriously going to stand here and watch him bathe? Jack flinched away from Frank, grimacing at him.

Frank sighed in annoyance and took a step towards Jack. "Don't look at me like that. I can't risk turning my back on you. Now undress."

Jack grumbled, turning away from Frank as he quickly removed his clothes, tossing them to the floor angrily. Before he could turn back in Frank's direction, he felt a sudden unwanted grip against his ass. He yelped in surprise and jolted forward. His reaction was met with a second, tighter squeeze. Frank pressed himself against Jack's back, leaning in close as he started to speak. "You're so smooth and soft, it's no wonder the splicers are all after your body," he whispered directly into Jack's ear. Jack grunted angrily and pried himself away from Frank, shooting him a glare as he climbed into the bathtub. He tensed up and gasped in shock at the freezing temperature of the water.

Frank chuckled softly and knelt down beside the tub. "I've been watching you this whole time, kid. I know there were a few times when someone had their way with you while you were passed out."

Jack whined and hugged his knees as he listened to Frank, the very idea of it making his stomach churn. "There was one guy, one of Cohen's men I believe, who had fun in your mouth while you were out cold," Frank continued. Jack held back a gag at the thought of that, but he was at least thankful that he hadn't been awake through the experience.

"He had lots of fun. Spent a good 10 minutes or so fuckin' your throat til you choked to death." Jack wanted to believe that Frank was just trying to fuck with him, but the tone of the man's voice and the expression on his face were enough to let Jack know that he wasn't lying.

"Luckily for the both of us, none of them fucked you in the ass. This means I get to be the one to take you for the first time," Frank smiled and reached to pat Jack's head. Jack flinched away from the touch, whining pitifully. Frank responded to Jack's reaction by gripping his hair and aggressively shoving his head under the water. Jack cried out in shock and started struggling, grabbing the edges of the tub and trying to pull himself back up. Frank did not falter, holding the boy firmly in place until he was almost out of air, then yanked him back to the surface.

Jack harshly sucked in as much air as he could as soon as he was free. He gasped shallowly, hardly being able to inhale before coughing violently as he fought to breathe. Frank laughed and patted Jack's back, helping the boy as he coughed up a fair amount of water from his struggling lungs. When Jack finally calmed enough to breathe evenly, he turned to Frank and sncowled at him, baring his teeth in anger.

"What?" Frank asked, feigning ignorance. "Had to get your hair wet so I can wash it for you!" Before Jack could reply in anyway, Frank grabbed a small bottle of shampoo and squirted a fair amount into Jack's hair. He quickly started running his hands through Jack's hair. Jack grunted in pain a few times when Frank would tug just a little too hard against his hair. He quickly had enough and shoved Frank's hands away from him with an annoyed huff.

"Hey, don't act like that. I'm cleaning you," Frank said gruffly. Jack just glared at Frank, he was perfectly capable of cleaning himself.

"Would ya like it better if Atlas cleaned ya?" Frank asked, switching to Atlas' voice. He smiled and reached to start scrubbing Jack's hair again. Jack shivered and closed his eyes, taking a sickening comfort at the idea of Atlas really being the one here cleaning him.

Frank smiled and continued lathering the shampoo into Jack's hair, being a little more gentle. "Atlas was always yer favorite, even when ya were just a wee kid," he kept using the voice as he spoke.

"Every time I went ta check on yer progress, ya'd always put yer grubby little hands on me, pointin' at me mouth. Ya liked the voice a lot," Frank started rambling a bit, not really caring too much if Jack was fully listening or not. He was just happy that the boy had stopped struggling. "Before we had perfected the W-Y-K command, ya'd misbehave all the time. But whenever Atlas came in ya'd calm right down. It was kinda cute, honestly."

Jack closed his eyes tighter as he tried to make sense of what Frank was telling him. His only memories were the vague, fake ones of his life on the farm. He thought hard to try and make his mind recall anything from his true past.

At this point, Frank had stopped scrubbing the shampoo into Jack's hair. He started cupping water in his hands and pouring it over Jack's head, gently rinsing the shampoo out as he continued to speak. "One o' my favorite memories was the time Suchong made ya kill yer puppy. I was watchin' from the security cameras and I couldn't believe that the mind control had finally worked. You were inseparable from that stupid thing."

Jack's heart started to ache as he listened to Frank. He remembered having a puppy on the farm, but it got sick and died, hadn't it? Of course it hadn't. The farm was fake, his parents were fake. Everything he had ever known was nothing but a lie that had been forced into his mind. Jack started trembling and crying quietly as his true memories thinly started resurfacing in the very back of his subconcious. His thoughts were interuppted when he felt Frank start to rub his body with a bar of soap. When had he gotten soap?

"Ya tore yer whole room apart that day. We never even bothered replacin' anythin'," Frank continued to ramble as he cleaned Jack somewhat absentmindedly. "I loved the way ya cried."

Jack had become fed up with this taunting. He backed away from Frank and splashed a fair amount of water at him. He smirked in a moment of triumph that was unfortunately short lived. Frank growled angrily and grabbed Jack, not giving him even a second to react before forcing him under the water again. Jack was taken completely by surprise, accidentally inhaling a good amount of water as soon as he was under. This time, however, Frank didn't release him, holding him firmly below the surface of the water until his struggling came to a stop.

Jack gasped sharply for air as soon as he regained consciousness. He was back in the vita-chamber. He looked down and saw that he was still completely naked. The chamber was designed to restore his body, not his clothing. A thought quickly crossed his mind; Frank hadn't giving him a command to return before killing him, and he didn't have his radio with him so Frank couldn't use that to command him. He thought for a brief moment that made he could get away, but he dismissed it when he accepted the fact that he simply wouldn't be able to make it out of rapture without clothing or weapons. He realized that he really had no other choice but to return to Frank. He exited the chamber and made his way towards the elevator once more, making sure to keep an eye out for any splicers that might have been lurking. He made it to the elevator and punched in the code again, hugging himself a bit and shivering from the freezing temperature against his exposed body. When the elevator reached him and the door opened up, Jack flinched back in fear when he saw that Frank was in there waiting for him.

"Well hello there, boyo!" He was still using that fucking accent. "I came down to come get'cha myself in case ya were thinkin' 'bout runnin', but turns out I didn't need ta! Ya came back all on yer own! Guess ya missed me!" Before Jack could form a coherent though, Frank grabbed him and and yanked him inside. The door closed and the elevator started heading back up.

"Sorry about that, kid," Frank had gone back to using his regular voice, and Jack wasn't sure if he was relieved at that or not. "You made me lose my temper there. I promise I won't do that again unless you do somethin' to _really_ deserve it." Frank's voice wasn't really reassuring, or even threatening. It sounded completely flat and for some reason that terrified Jack.

"You did good coming back all on your own, though. I didn't think you would. Maybe I should reward you for that." Frank smiled at Jack and placed a hand on his head. He gently rubbed the boy's head, petting him as though he were praising an obedient dog. Jack had a sudden idea when he noticed Frank's sudden gentleness. Frank was starting to believe that he wasn't going to struggle. At least, not as much as he had been up to this point. He could catch him off guard. He had to be quick, though. He turned his attention to the elevator door, ready to react the moment it opened. As soon as he heard the familiar sound of it reaching the top and opening, he gave Frank another shock and dashed into the main room. He snatched up closest weapon, which was his machine gun. Maybe not the most powerful of his weapons, but it would do. He turned back towards Frank and shocked him again to buy him more time.

Jack then ran into the bathroom and grabbed his pants from the floor. He would have liked to be fully clothed but he didn't have the time. He'd put the pants on later, right now he had get out of the penthouse. He was too far away from Frank now to stun him again before he'd be able to shout a command, so he had to keep moving. He sprinted out of the bathroom and through the bedroom, towards the same vent he had tried to escape through earlier. If he could gain enough distance away from Frank, he could get himself out of earshot and not be taken over by the mind control. Unfortunately, he'd soon learn that this wouldn't be the case.

"YOU FUCKER!!" Frank yelled from the other room, recovering from the shocks he had received. "WOULD YOU KINDLY COME THE FUCK BACK HERE!?"

Jacked whined in despair, using every ounce of his being to try and fight against the command, but there was nothing he do. He stopped and started to back out of the vent. Once out he made his way to where Frank was waiting for him. "You're gonna regret doing that, you little fuckin' brat. I was just about to give you a reward but you went and fuckin' ruined it!" Frank snarled, grabbing Jack's wrist and pulling him harshly forward.

Frank knelt down and pulled Jack down with him. He pinned Jack's hand to the floor firmly. "I ain't lettin' ya use yer hand again!" He grabbed the wrench, which he had still been keeping with him, and raised it into the air. Jack stared wide-eyed in fear, quickly shaking his head as he struggled to break free.

"Hold the fuck still!" Frank commanded as he slammed the wrench down hard onto Jack's fingers. Jack screamed loudly as he felt the bones crack from the force. Before Jack had any time to recover from the blow, Frank swung down hard again, smashing the joints in his fingers. Another scream was torn from his throat from the searing pain shooting up his entire arm from the impact of the blow. Frank swung the wrench down again and again, smiling maliciously at the sounds of Jack's bones shattering. He continued until he was sure that Jack's hand was broken beyond use, then let go.

"There, that'll teach you to think before you try stupid shit like that again," Frank said plainly, standing up and tucking away the wrench. Jack sobbed harshly and held his hand close against his torso. Every slight movement hurt horribly and he shook violently as wave after wave of pain racked his being. Jack cried out loudly as Frank suddenly gripped his broken hand and yanked him to his feet.

"Come with me, kid. I'm nowhere near done with you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE MOST FUCKED UP CHAPTER YET AND IT'S ONLY GONNA GET WORSE FROM HERE FOLKS

Frank dragged Jack behind him, not listening to the boy's cries of pain and protest. He brought Jack into the small kitchen area of his penthouse and dropped him to the floor. He rummaged through a drawer filled with cutlery and pulled out a large, somewhat rusty knife. Jack wasn't paying attention to anything Frank was doing. All he could think about was the throbbing pain in his hand. He hunched over on the floor, holding his hand close to himself. He suddenly felt a harsh grip on his hair and his head was forced upwards. His eyes widened in fear when he saw the knife Frank held tightly in his other hand.

"Open your mouth," Frank ordered, bringing the knife close to Jack's face. Jack swallowed dryly, trembling as he stared at the rusted metal of the blade. He was terrified as he thought about what Frank was planning to do with it. He knew that trying to resist was pointless. One way or another Frank was going to make him open his mouth; it was best to just get it over with, he figured. He slowly opened his mouth, his bottom lip quivering in fear. As soon as his mouth was opened he felt Frank grab his tongue and force it out of his mouth. He yelped in surprise, his breaths quickening as he felt the blade press against his tongue.

Frank grinned maliciously, holding Jack's tongue taut as he started to cut into it. "Y'know, I really like your tongue. But you don't need it 'cause you don't fuckin' talk," he mumbled as he continued to slice through the muscle. Jack couldn't hear him, all he could hear was the ringing in his ears and the sounds of his own screaming. He writhed in pain and instinctively tried to struggle and get away.

"Would you kindly hold still?" Frank growled fiercely, continuing to cut through Jack's tongue at a torturously slow pace. Jack stopped moving, shutting his eyes tightly as he continued to scream. His cries turned into a sickening gurgle as blood started to fill his mouth and he coughed and choked harshly. Frank sighed and briefly halted the torture, forcing the boy forward so he could get some of the blood out of his mouth before he suffocated on it. Jack kept his eyes closed, cringing in repulsion as the warm, red liquid poured from his mouth and splashed onto his still naked body. Before he had any time to recover, however, Frank went back to cutting through his tongue.

"Yer doin' so well, boyo," Frank said gently, speaking in Atlas' voice. "Keep it up fer yer pal Atlas, okay?" He stopped again for a moment to stroke Jack's cheek, wiping away a few of his tears. Jack just sobbed as he was forced to do nothing but take the torture. A loud scream escaped his throat and his whole body lurched forward when Frank suddenly yanked on his tongue, severing the last bit of muscle that was still connected with extreme force. Frank held the bloodied tongue up, examining it for a few seconds before waving it in front of Jack's face.

"Look at that, boyo. That's yer tongue," Frank taunted, using the now useless body part to clean some of the blood and tears from Jack's face. Jack whimpered and flinched away, spitting out more of the blood that was still gushing from what remained of his tongue. Frank laughed and dropped the tongue, standing up and smirking down at the boy.

"Hmm, I wonder what else you have that you don't need," Frank mumbled, tapping his chin in thought. "Oh, I know!" He exclaimed, quickly turning away. Jack didn't watch where he went to. He sat on the floor, shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. He brought his uninjured hand up to his face and attempted to wipe away some of the blood dripping from his mouth, but he only ended up smearing it further across his face. He closed his eyes and whimpered in despair, feeling himself growing dizzy from shock and blood loss. A few moments later, Jack felt a familiar firm grip in his hair force him to look upwards again. He opened his eyes to see that Frank was now holding a pair of pliers.

"Open up," Frank said, smiling down at Jack. Jack did so without hesitation, knowing it was pointless to resist. He was too weak to really resist at this point anyway. As soon as his mouth was open, he felt the pliers clamp down firmly around one of his teeth. A pained cry escaped him as Frank started to pull the tooth out of place. He squeezed his eyes shut and screamed in agony as he felt the root of his tooth start to break away from his skull. There was a sickening snap that filled the room, followed by another ear piercing screech as the tooth was ripped from Jack's mouth.

"They gave you such fine teeth. Such a shame you barely put 'em to any good use," Frank said as he examined the tooth. "Oh well, onto the next one." Frank dropped the tooth without any further thought and brought the pliers back into Jack's mouth, quickly extracting another tooth. The sound of bones snapping and Jack screaming echoed through the room as Frank continued to mercilessly tear the boy's teeth out. What had likely only lasted a minute or so felt like a near eternity to Jack as almost unfathomable pain shot from his mouth through his entire skull.

When Frank had gotten bored of ripping teeth out, he dropped the pliers and shoved Jack down onto his back. "Yer prolly gettin' close to dyin' now, so I'm gonna do somethin' special for ya." Frank reached for the knife he had used earlier and pressed the tip of it to the center of Jack's chest. Jack let out a pained whine that quickly turned into a gurgled choke as blood pooled in his mouth, unable to drain due to the position he was laying in. Frank laughed maliciously as he pressed the blade harder against Jack's skin, starting to cut downwards. Jack closed his eyes and turned his head away, wincing in pain as he coughed weakly.

"Look at me, boyo. I wanna see the look on yer face as the life drains from yer body," Frank hummed, using that disgustingly sweet Irish accent. Jack slowly opened his eyes and turned his gaze up towards Frank once again. Frank smiled, plunging the knife deeper into the soft flesh of Jack's torso as he continued cutting down in a straight line. Jack kept his eyes open, but his vision was quickly distorting into vague, fuzzy outlines of shapes as his life faded away. The last thing he remembered processing was the feeling of a hand gently caressing his cheek. One last staggered breath escaped his lips before he closed his eyes and fell limp.

The familiar sight of the inside of a vita-chamber greeted Jack once he opened his eyes again. His wounds were healed, his missing teeth and tongue restored, but the memory of the pain and agony remained burned into his mind. He leaned against the back of the chamber and slowly slid to the floor. He hugged his knees close to his chest, shaking violently as he started to sob loudly. He wasn't sure how long he stayed in there, but it had been long enough that Frank had lost his patience and came to retrieve him. By this time Jack's crying had calmed down to shaking, uneven breaths, and he was startled when he suddenly heard Frank's voice. Well, it was Atlas' voice, actually. 

"C'mon, boyo, we've got so much more fun in store," Frank said, his voice surprising calm. Jack looked up at him and shook his head weakly.

"Aw, don't be like that, now. This one'll be nice, I promise ya!" Frank smiled at Jack. Jack highly doubted that, but as usual, he knew that he really had no choice but to obey. That's all he could do. That's all he was ever created to do. He wiped his wet face a little and slowly stood up. Frank took a step to the side to leave room for Jack to leave the chamber.

"Atta boy," Frank said, giving Jack a gentle pat on the head. He then took the boy's hand and started leading him back towards the penthouse. Jack didn't react in any way. He stared ahead of him blankly, taking slow, heavy steps as he followed behind Frank. He felt absolutely broken. What he had just endured was the worst thing he had ever gone through and he didn't think he could handle going through it again. He knew that Frank was nowhere near done with him though. It hadn't even been a full day since this torture had started, and the idea of being stuck with Frank for what could very well be the rest of his life was almost too much for him to fathom. Jack had dissociated himself so far from reality, so lost in thought, that he hadn't even noticed when they had reached the penthouse again. What had finally snapped him out of his trance was a harsh slap to the face.

"Focus, kid! I can't have ya daydreamin' like this!" Frank growled harshly. Jack only whimpered weakly, still staring ahead at nothing in particular.

"Jesus, have I really broken ya already?" Frank mumbled. When there was still no response from Jack, he sighed heavily. "It's no fun if ya ain't payin' attention," he started pacing back and forth in a small pattern, thinking.

"Ah, I got an idea. Hopefully it'll work," Frank said after a while, turning towards Jack and looking down at him. "Would you kindly forget all the torture I've given you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I rewrote this chapter like 3 times before finally being satisfied with it. And I'm still not 100% sure how I want to go with the next chapter, so it's probably gonna be a little while before it's out. (I'm honestly just surprised that I haven't lost inspiration yet. I usually burn out pretty quickly after starting a new project lol)

Jack looked up at Frank, staring at him wide eyed for a few seconds before closing his eyes tightly. His head started spinning and he nearly lost his balance. He placed his hands on the sides of his head, rubbing at his temples as he tried to ease away the sudden splitting headache that came to him. The pain quickly subsided, though, and Jack shook his head a bit before opening his eyes again. He gasped loudly and looked around in utter fear and confusion. The last thing he remembered was being told to meet Frank at the Mercury Suites. Now he was suddenly standing in an unfamiliar room with his weapons and clothing gone.

"Holy shit, it worked!" Frank grinned wildly in excitement when he saw the boy's reaction. This meant he could continuously start with a brand new slate as many times as he wanted. He could experiment to see how long it would take to break the boy each time. He held out his arms and took a step towards Jack.

"Welcome to my penthouse, kid!" Frank exclaimed. Jack backed away, breathing quickly as he started to panic, struggling to find an answer as to what was happening.

"Aw, there's no reason to be scared, now. We're gonna have some fun!" Frank said excitedly as he swiftly grabbed Jack by the wrist. He started heading towards the bedroom, harshly dragging Jack behind him. On the way to the bedroom, they passed by the kitchen, where the floor was still covered in Jack's blood. Jack stared at it in fear, whimpering as he struggled to get out of Frank's grip. He clenched his fist, electricity started to spark from his plasmid infused hand as he prepared to attack Frank.

"Don't mind the blood," Frank mumbled, not noticing Jack preparing for an attack. "It's been a while since I've been up here and lord knows what kinda splicers forced their way in here within that time."

Once the last word had left Frank's lips, Jack threw his hand out and gave Frank a shock. Frank cried out in shock and pain, letting go of Jack as he was left stunned. Jack quickly made a break for the elevator, not caring if he didn't have his clothes or weapons. He was only focused on getting the hell out of here and away from Frank.

Frank groaned in discomfort and he recovered from the shock. He hadn't thought about the fact that Jack would try to attack again. Without his memories of the torture he had no reason to fear punishment.

"Would you kindly stay still!?" Frank called angrily as he ran after Jack. Jack stopped mid-stride and ended up tripping, hitting the ground with a loud grunt. Frank quickly caught up to Jack and promptly grabbed the boy by the hair, yanking him to his knees.

"Guess I'm gonna have to break your fucking hand again!" He snarled. He grabbed Jack's hand and pinned it to the floor firmly. Jack cried and tried to fight against Frank's grip. He was terrified and confused, having no idea what Frank meant when he said 'again'. Frank didn't give Jack much time to think, quickly taking the wrench--which he had made sure to keep with him this whole time--and slamming it down hard onto Jack's knuckles. Jack screamed and tried with all his might to break free.

"Stop fucking struggling!" Frank yelled, delivering another harsh blow to Jack's hand. He swung the wrench down over and over, making sure to hit each of Jack's fingers individually before finally stopping. He took a few deep breaths, calming himself a bit before dropping the wrench.

"I was gonna take you to the bedroom and make this more comfortable for you but you don't deserve that no more!" Frank hissed as he forcefully shoved Jack down onto his back. Jack yelped from the impact, wheezing as the wind was knocked out of him. He looked up at Frank with terror, panicking as he tried to catch his breath. Frank reached down and forcefully spread Jack's shaking legs apart. Before Jack could even react, two fingers were forced into his mouth, far enough into this throat to make him gag. Almost as soon as it happened, though, the fingers retracted. Jack whined, his head spinning slightly as he was overwhelmed with fear and confusion. A loud groan of discomfort was suddenly wrenched from his lips as the fingers that were just in his mouth were brought down shoved into his completely unprepared hole. He gasped and squirmed when Frank started scissoring his fingers in and out, stretching him open roughly. He squeezed his eyes shut, wincing when the fingers were removed much too suddenly, leaving behind a stinging sensation. He opened his eyes and looked at Frank, staring as he saw the man start to undo his belt and unbutton his pants.

"Are ya ready for me to take your virginity, kid? I bet you'll love it," Frank cooed as he grabbed Jack by the hips, pulling him closer. "Maybe I'll even use the accent to tell ya how good yer gonna feel," by the end of his sentence, Atlas' voice had taken over. Jack swallowed nervously, shaking his head as he tightly shut his eyes again. He gasped and started shaking when he felt the head of Frank's cock nudging up against his barely prepped hole. He cried out loudly as Frank suddenly pushed into him with one powerful thrust.

Jack groaned at the uncomfortable fullness he felt from it. This was a new and unfamiliar sensation and he couldn't quite figure out how to feel about it. But before he could even adjust to the feeling of it, Frank started fucking him ruthlessly. Jack cried and grunted at every harsh thrust. It hurt, it hurt so bad. The pain was indescribable. He was vaguely aware of a sudden warm slickness inside of him and he was sure that he was bleeding. Yet despite all of this, despite the horrible stinging and burning, there was a sort of sickening pleasure that was growing.

"Ya like this, dont'cha boyo?" Frank taunted. Jack shook his head, whimpering quietly as he tried to deny the feeling of his cock swelling.

"Don't lie, yer rock hard lad," Frank continued to tease Jack, grabbing his dick and jerking him off as he fucked him harder. Jack quickly covered his mouth in an attempt to hide the loud moan that came from him. He continued to try and convince himself that he wasn't enjoying this, because he didn't want to be enjoying this; but his body was responding positively anyway.

"Don't hide yerself from me, boyo. I wanna hear all those lovely sounds o' yers," Frank still hadn't given up teasing Jack with that fucking voice. He leaned his head down and started kissing and licking sloppily at Jack's neck, at the same time he began to speed up his thrusting. Jack only covered his mouth tighter, trying to hide the evidence that showed he was enjoying this.

"Would ya kindly uncover yer mouth?" Frank hummed against Jack's neck, sucking and nibbling the delicate skin there. Jack unwillingly removed his hand from his mouth, allowing his obscene noises to be heard clearly. He arched his back and gasped sharply when Frank suddenly hit something inside him that sent a disgusting surge of pleasure through him.

"Ya love havin' yer ol' pal Atlas inside ya, dont'cha?" Frank whispered, moving to kiss Jack's ear teasingly. Jack whined and quickly shook his head, feeling tears start to roll down the sides of his face.

"Ya can't lie to me, boyo. Ya've always loved me, admit it," Frank growled deeply into Jack's ear, jerking him off at a quicker and rougher pace. Jack could do nothing but nod shamefully. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he loved this. He took a disturbing pleasure at the thought of Atlas being the one to fuck him this roughly; to taunt and humiliate him in this way. He could feel himself nearing his climax, and couldn't help the way he clenched tightly around Frank when that spot inside him was hit again.

"God, yer fuckin' marvelous boyo, squeezin' me so tight. Ya must be gettin' close," Frank groaned, and he suddenly got a sadistic idea. "Would ya kindly not cum 'til I tell ya?"

A high-pitched whine escaped Jack and he squirmed beneath Frank as he grew painfully hard. The need to release was nearly unbearable as Frank continued fucking him, slamming into him at just the right angle to make him jolt in pleasure.

"I'm close now, boyo. Can I cum inside?" Frank moaned, acting as though Jack actually had a choice. Jack's only reply was a needy whimper, and Frank chuckled. He pumped in and out of Jack a little longer before cumming with a grunt. Jack let out a strained scream as he felt the warm liquid spill into him. Shortly after his orgam finished, Frank quickly pulled out, and Jack couldn't help the desperate whine he made from the sudden emptiness. Frank stood up, running a hand through his hair and then zipping his pants up casually. He looked down at Jack, looming over the smaller male with a mocking grin.

"You loved gettin' fucked by Atlas, didn't ya?" He asked, finally ceasing to speak in Atlas' voice. Jack nodded pitifully in response, and Frank snickered. "I know ya did, fuckin' whore."

Jack cried weakly, squirming in discomfort as he felt Frank's load start to leak out of his sore hole. His dick throbbed painfully, desperate for release. He looked up at Frank with pleading eyes, breathing shakily through his mouth.

"Does it hurt? You really need'a cum that badly?" Frank asked, lifting his foot and stepping down onto Jack's crotch. Jack nodded, starting to sob from the pressure against his painful erection.

"Tell me how much ya need it," Frank said, grinding his foot harshly up and down Jack's length. "I'm not gonna let ya cum 'til ya beg for it. With all the screamin' you've done I refuse to believe ya can't speak." He growled, pressing down harder still. Jack closed his eyes tightly, a pained groan escaping through his clenched teeth.

Frank sighed and took a step back. "Guess ya don't really want it then. And you were doin' so well, too," he said with a shrug. He turned and started walking away, but stopped when he heard a small noise behind him.

"P...please..." a hoarse, near inaudible whisper came from Jack. Frank turned back to Jack, a shocked and excited expression on his face. He had finally broken the kid. He knew he could always use a W-Y-K command to get him to speak, but he wanted to test how much it would take to get the boy to speak of his own free will.

"So you can speak after all? What made ya so hesitant this whole time?" Frank asked, hiding the elation in his voice. He walked back up to Jack, lifting his foot and hovering it just over Jack's cock. "Now, what was that? I couldn't quite make out what ya said."

Jack looked up at Frank, eyes opened wide and wet with tears. "Please," he repeated, a little louder.

"Then cum, you fuckin' _brat,_ " Frank said sadistically as he put pressure down onto Jack's cock once again. Jack whined in humiliation, closing his eyes and turning away as he started to grind up onto Frank's foot. He desperately pushed his hips against it until he came, throwing his head back and crying out as his orgasm harshly overtook him. He fell limp on the floor, panting heavily as he tried to recover. Frank laughed at the pitiful sight, kneeling down and grabbing Jack by the hair. He pulled Jack to his knees, bringing the boy face to face with him.

"I dunno about you, kid, but I feel like I could go for another round. Whad'ya say?" Frank asked, smirking at Jack. Jack groaned and shook his head weakly. He was sore and exhausted from just one round, he didn't know if he could handle another.

"Yeah, let's do another," Frank hummed, pulling Jack to his feet. "Should I take ya to a mirror so you can see how pathetic you look while bein' fucked?" He kept a firm grip on Jack's hair as he started dragging him towards the bathroom. Jack stumbled behind Frank, wincing a little at the feeling of Frank's cum trickling down his thighs.

"I'd carry you there but you're definitely too heavy," Frank teased, yanking Jack's hair harder. Jack yelped and forced himself to follow faster. He followed behind Frank helplessly until he was brought into the bathroom. There was a large mirror hanging on the wall over the bathroom counter, it was filthy and cracked in some places, but Jack could still clearly see his reflection. Frank pushed Jack in front of it, quickly undoing his belt and pants once again. He bent Jack over, firmly pressing his bare chest down against the cool surface of the counter. Jack stared ahead at the mirror, whimpering at the sight of his broken and pathetic reflection. Frank didn't even bother with any form of preparation before he shoved into Jack again. He gave Jack no time to recover before he started pounding into him at a harsh and unforgiving pace.

"Fuck, yer still so tight, boyo," Frank purred in Atlas' voice. Jack whined, closing his eyes tightly and turning his face away from the mirror. He was so tired of hearing that fucking voice. The voice that made his stomach flutter and his heart skip a beat. The voice that was once so comforting and reassuring. The voice of a man he thought was his friend. Jack tried to shut it out, tried to put himself anywhere but where he was now. He already came once from Frank fucking him and he didn't want it to happen again; but the way Frank continued to taunt him in that sweet, soothing Irish accent was making it difficult. A needy whine escaped his throat as he felt himself start to grow hard again.

"Boyo, yer so good," Frank hummed, moving to kiss and nibble Jack's ear.

"S-stop," Jack croaked, feeling warm tears start to run down his cheeks.

"I thought fer sure ya were mute, lad. I'm glad I was wrong, this means I can make ya scream and beg fer me to fuck ya harder," Frank growled teasingly. When noticed that Jack had closed his eyes, he grabbed his hair, forcing him to face the mirror in front of him again. "Ya look amazin' right now, boyo. Ya should enjoy the view." Jack shook his head the best he could against Frank's tight hold. He felt dirty and used and he didn't want to see.

"Would ya kindly open yer eyes?" Frank ordered, the accent slipping away slightly. Jack opened his eyes and once again stared into his own reflection. He looked like an absolute mess. His brown bangs were plastered to his forehead with sweat and his eyes were red and puffy from crying. His cheeks burned red in shame and humiliation as he felt that disgusting pleasure rising inside of him.

"Ya love this, dont'cha boyo? Would ya kindly show me how much ya love it?" Frank whispered, biting playfully at Jack's ear. Jack let himself go, gasping and moaning and making sounds he'd never heard come from himself before. He whimpered a little when Frank suddenly pulled out of him. He tried to look back at Frank, but before he could move again he was pushed to the floor and pinned down onto his back. He watched as Frank straddled him before quickly shoving into him again. Jack practically screamed when Frank started fucking him again, slamming relentlessly against that one spot inside of him. The spot that made his toes curl and his back arch in pleasure.

And then it happened. Jack didn't want it to happen, but _fuck,_ it happened. "Atlas!" He moaned out desperately.

"That's it, boyo! Scream my name!" Frank exclaimed, fucking into Jack harder.

Jack cried and screamed Atlas' name as though it were the only word he knew. Any feeling of hatred or shame melted away as he was completely overcome with arousal and lust.

"I know how much ya fuckin' love me, lad," Frank purred, slowing down to a slightly gentler pace.

"I...love...you..." Jack rasped.

"You love Atlas," Frank corrected.

"I...I love you...Atlas..." Jack couldn't deny it. He loved Atlas, he always did. And Atlas was here right now, pleasuring him and praising him, and that was all that mattered to him in that moment.

Wait, _Fontaine._ Frank Fontaine was the one fucking him into the floor.

"I know ya do, boyo." Atlas' voice dragged Jack away from any doubt he had started to feel. And he couldn't help the way he started to beg for more when he felt a hand wrap around his cock and start pumping slowly.

"Yer so doin' so well, boyo. Yer makin' yer pal Atlas proud."

And that was it, that was what pushed Jack over the edge and he came, screaming Atlas' name once again. Seconds after his orgasm finished he felt hot cum fill him as the man fucking him came as well.

The man fucking him; it wasn't Atlas...it was...

"There, that's what you wanted, right? Another load? Fuckin' whore," Frank taunted as he pulled out of Jack and stood up.

Jack didn't respond, he just rolled onto his side, curling in on himself and whimpering shamefully as he came down from his orgasmic high. He couldn't believe he had let himself be overpowered like that; that for a moment he believed Atlas was real and loved him.

"What's the matter, kid? Suddenly forget how to speak now that I'm done fuckin' you? Is that the only thing I can do to actually make ya talk?" Frank spat as he nudged the boy with his foot slightly. Jack only curled up tighter, hugging himself as he sobbed quietly.

Frank sighed when there was still no response from Jack. "Ya actually did a pretty good job, so I'm gonna give ya a little break. I've got some stuff I need to do anyway."

Jack lifted his head weakly and looked up at Frank, a glimmer of hope flashing across his face at the idea of taking a break from this abuse. Frank reached down and grabbed Jack by the arm, pulling him harshly to his feet. He took him into the bedroom, tossing him onto the bed. He certainly wasn't being comforting towards him, but Jack was at least grateful to be allowed to rest on the bed.

"Now, would you kindly stay put here? Don't move from this spot until I says you can," Frank said sternly. Jack nodded in understanding and laid back on the bed, trying to make himself comfortable.

"I've got somethin' nice planned for you next, kid. So make sure you get plenty of rest before that happens," Frank grinned at Jack, then exited the room. Jack had no idea what Frank could have in mind, but he was certain that it wasn't going to be anything pleasant. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about it. He allowed himself to relax and slowly but surely drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE TO WARN YOU THAT THIS IS BY FAR THE WORST CHAPTER YET. IT IS EXTREMELY GRAPHIC, IF YOU THOUGHT CUTTING OUT A TONGUE AND PULLING OUT TEETH WAS BAD THEN I CAN PROMISE YOU THAT THIS IS MUCH MUCH WORSE. WITH THAT SAID I HOPE YOU ENJOY.
> 
> (It's also still gonna get worse from here there is something seriously wrong with me and you should probably leave while you still can)

Jack's eyes fluttered open and his vision slowly adjusted to the sight of the ceiling above him. He groaned loudly and slowly moved to sit up. His body ached, and his broken hand sent pain shooting up his entire arm. He wasn't sure how long he was asleep; could have been a few hours or a full day for all he knew. Shortly after waking up he heard footsteps approaching the bedroom, he turned to the doorway to see Frank walking in.

"Oh, you're awake, kid. Good! I was just about to wake you up," he said as he approached the bed. Jack didn't reply, he just stared as Frank approached him.

"Alright, for what I have planned next, I'm gonna need to heal your hand," Frank said, pulling out a pistol that he had hidden. Jack flinched away, eyeing the gun fearfully.

"I mean, unless you wanna do some fighting without the use of your plasmids," Frank continued speaking as he saw Jack's fear. "Killing ya is the quickest way to heal ya." Before giving Jack a moment to think, Frank shot him in the head, killing him.

Moments later, Jack was revived in the vita-chamber, and just like all the times before, he knew he had no choice but to return. As he made his way to the elevator and waited to get back into the penthouse, he tried to think of what Frank could possibly plan to have him do. He wanted him to fight? Who would he be fighting, and for what possible purpose? Just another sick game for Frank to watch? He was afraid to find out, but he knew he would soon enough. He reached the top and stepped out of the elevator, where Frank was waiting for him.

"Welcome back, kid. First things first, you're gonna need your clothes back. So go get dressed," Frank said as soon as Jack arrived. Jack perked up a bit, he was so glad to hear that he wouldn't have to be naked anymore. He quickly gathered up his clothes and got dressed, then returned to Frank to wait for further instruction.

"Now, go grab your strongest weapons. You're goin' big daddy huntin'," Frank grinned, putting his hands on his hips. Jack's eyes widened and he felt his heart sink a bit. He really did not want to fight any more of those fuckers. He had no idea why Frank would want him to do this, but of course he would have to do it anyway. He decided to choose his shotgun, grenade launcher, and machine gun. Once he was ready, he met up with Frank again.

"Ya ready to go, kid?" Frank asked. Jack nodded and stepped into the elevator. He turned around and saw Frank follow in after him. He was a little surprised, he didn't think Frank would come with him. Frank pressed the button to lower the elevator, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette.

"Would you kindly light this for me?" Frank held the cigarette out towards Jack. Jack snapped his fingers and a flame ignited from his fingertips and he lit it. "Thanks," Frank smiled and brought it to his mouth, taking a long drag from it. Jack started longingly at it. God, he could really go for a smoke right now. He watched closely as Frank took another breath from it, breathing it out slowly. Jack unconsciously licked his lips a little.

Frank glanced towards Jack and noticed the way he was staring. "I see you eyeing my cigarette, kid. What, you want a puff or something?" He asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Jack smiled and nodded eagerly.

"Close your eyes," Frank smirked and took another long breath of the cigarette. Jack hesitated, but eventually followed the command. He was surprised when he felt a hand grab his chin and pull him into a kiss. He tensed up at first, but relaxed again when he felt Frank start breathing the smoke into his mouth through the kiss. He kissed back and gladly breathed in the breath of smoke, exhaling it through his nose as the kiss continued. As soon as Jack felt himself relax, however, he felt a hand start to lift the back of his sweater. An intense burning sensation hit the skin in between his shoulder blades and he realized that Frank was now rubbing the cigarette into his back. He yelped tried to pull away, but Frank held him firmly in place, harshly rubbing the cigarette into his skin until it was burnt out. Jack whined and squirmed until Frank finally let him go and tossed the cigarette butt aside. He whimpered and gently rubbed the burn, shooting Frank a glare, who just smirked at him.

By this time, the elevator had reached the bottom and the door opened. "Alright, enough foolin' around. Time to go kill us some big daddies," Frank said with a grin. He pushed Jack out of the elevator, making sure to press down on the fresh burn he just made. Jack hissed quietly and jolted forward. Frank chuckled and followed behind him. Jack started exploring the hallways, listening closely for the sounds of a big daddy. He still wasn't sure why Frank was asking him to do this, but there was no reason to try and argue against it.

It was a good 15 minutes or so before the groaning of a big daddy could be heard in the distance, followed by the voice of a little sister. "Perfect, that's just what we're looking for!" Frank exclaimed. The two quickly made their way to where the noise was coming from, and soon enough they saw the monster stomping around in the distance.

"There it is. Now, would you kindly kill that bastard?" Frank commanded, giving Jack another shove. Jack grumbled and walked towards the big daddy, his hands trembling a little as he cocked his shotgun and aimed it towards the beast. It was loaded with electric bucks, something he knew worked well against big daddies. He fired a shot at it, and it let out an angry bellow, charging towards Jack with its drill revving loudly. Jack aimed his left hand out and froze the big daddy, causing it to stop in its tracks. While it was frozen he fired another two shots at it before switching to his grenade launcher. The big daddy unfroze and continued charging. Jack was able to jump and roll to the side, just narrowly avoiding the giant drill. He regained his footing and fired a shock at the monster to stun it, giving him time to gain some distance between it and himself. He fired a frag grenade and it hit the big daddy head on. The blast of the explosion caused Jack to fall backwards, but luckily that was enough to defeat it. He remained sitting on the floor for a few seconds, trying to catch his breath.

"Good work, kid! I'd seen you fight plenty of those things on the cameras, but it was mighty impressive seeing you do it first hand," Frank said as he walked up to Jack, clapping. Jack slowly got to his feet and turned his attention to the little sister that was crouched down and crying by the corpse of the big daddy. He approached her and knelt down next to her, reaching to place a hand on her head.

"Hold up, kid," Frank spoke up suddenly. "I know how many of these stupid things you've rescued. Would you kindly harvest one for once? I'd like you to experience ADAM in all its glory."

Jack stared up at Frank, eyes wide in horror and disgust. He looked back down to the little sister, who was crying and struggling in his grip. He tried to resist, he really did. His hands shook and he felt tears form in the corners of his eyes as he was helpless to disobey the command. He'd never done it before, but he somehow knew what to do. He squeezed his eyes shut as he heard an ear piercing shriek. When he opened them again, he found that there was now a large, wriggling slug in place of the little sister. He couldn't help the fearful cry that came from him when he realized the horrible thing he'd just done.

"Nicely done!" Frank praised and gave Jack a pat on the back. "Now, hand it to me, won't ya?" He asked, holding out his hand. Jack stared at the slug for a little longer, then looked up at Frank and shakily handed it to him.

"Thanks, kid," Frank smiled as he took it. It squirmed and writhed in his grip. "Now, open up."

Jack whimpered, shaking his head quickly. There was no way he was going to swallow that fucking thing.

"I said open," Frank growled harshly, grabbing Jack's hair tightly. Jack let out a quiet sob of defeat and slowly opened his mouth.

"Now, you gotta swallow it whole. No chewing, okay?" Frank smiled and held the slug right above Jack's mouth. Jack whined and tried fighting against Frank again. He didn't think he could handle this. Even if he knew that this would end in a W-Y-K, he wanted to show Frank that he wasn't done resisting him.

"Would you kindly hold still and fucking swallow it?" Frank snarled, losing his patience. Jack whimpered and stopped struggling, keeping his mouth opened wide as he stared at the disgusting slug squirming just inches away from his face. Frank smiled again and shoved it into Jack's mouth. Jack gagged the second he felt it hit his tongue. It writhed around in his mouth and towards his throat. He gagged and choked on it until he finally managed to swallow it whole. He coughed and sobbed as he tried to catch his breath, spitting several times in an attempt to get rid of the taste.

"Atta boy," Frank crouched down by Jack. "Bet you can feel it wriggling around in your stomach right now." He said as he patted Jack's belly. Jack leaned forward and dry heaved violently, nearly vomiting but managing to keep it down.

Frank stood back up, laughing at Jack's reaction. He loved watching the kid suffer. He knew that harvesting the little sister gave him more ADAM, thus making him stronger, but he was never going to allow Jack to use any of that power. Everything about this was absolutely perfect to him.

"So, you wanna get more? I know that ADAM is important to you," Frank looked down at Jack, putting his hands on his hips. Jack was hunched forward, grabbing his stomach and still resisting the urge to puke. He looked up at Frank and shook his head weakly. If getting more ADAM meant killing more little sisters and swallowing those fucking things, then he didn't want any part of it.

"Really? Are you sure? I don't know if you can take on another big daddy so soon, but if ADAM is that important to you, then let's go," Frank laughed sadistically and started walking ahead of Jack. Jack slowly and shakily got to his feet and stumbled behind Frank, feeling scared and sick. More ADAM was supposed to make him feel more powerful, but he felt weaker than ever.

"I remember my first ADAM slug," Frank said, looking back at Jack as he walked. "I threw up. I'm proud of ya fer keepin' it down, boyo." Frank used Atlas' voice to praise Jack, making him feel even more sick. He retched again, feeling his throat burn as some stomach acid made its way out of him. He was aware of the sound of Frank laughing as he wiped his mouth and blinked away the tears stinging his eyes. He took a few heavy breaths to try and compose himself before he started walking behind Frank again, hoping that they wouldn't be able to find another little sister. At least not any time soon.

\--

It took quite some before they found another big daddy that had a little sister with it, but it did happen eventually and Jack fought and defeated it with little issue. He approached the little sister and knelt down, reaching out to her.

"Alright, you know what to do," Frank said, gesturing towards the girl. Jack was about to harvest the poor thing, when he realized something. Frank hadn't given him the W-Y-K command to do it; he could still rescue her. He placed his hand on her head and rescued her, turning her back into a normal girl. She thanked him and turned to run off.

"What the _FUCK!?_ " Frank shouted angrily, reaching down and grabbing the girl by her hair. He took out the pistol he still had and held it up to her head. Jack gasped and lunged towards Frank in an attempt to stop him.

"Would you kindly stay still!" Frank barked. Jack fell to his knees, whining in despair as he could do nothing but watch what was about to happen.

"You really fucked up, kid. This could've gone so much better if you'd just harvested it," Frank growled, pulling the trigger without another thought.

"NO!!" Jack cried, covering his mouth as he watched Frank drop the now lifeless girl to the floor. Frank didn't even bother wiping the blood off of the gun before he tucked it away and stomped over to Jack. He grabbed him by the hair again and started dragging him.

"I wanted you to see how great ADAM can be, but since you aren't gonna appreciate me I'm just gonna have to punish you," Frank grumbled as he dragged Jack back towards the penthouse. Jack just whimpered and didn't fight it. He didn't want to risk making his punishment even worse, if that was even possible.

When they eventually made it back, Frank threw Jack into the elevator and went in after him. Jack sat down against the wall of the elevator, hugging his knees and looking away as he tried to mentally prepare himself for whatever was to come. The elevator reached the top and opened up. Frank promptly grabbed Jack and yanked him to his feet, pulling him towards the kitchen. Once in the kitchen he shoved Jack onto the floor, which was still covered in his blood from the last torture session. Frank picked up the knife he had used before and crouched down beside Jack.

"How long do you think you can last this time?" Frank asked as he lifted Jack's sweater up and held the knife close to his skin. Jack whined fearfully and tried to scoot away, but Frank put a hand around his throat and pinned him to the floor.

"Would you kindly stay still and take your punishment," he hissed, pressing the knife down. Jack choked out a sob as it became harder to breathe. A strained scream was ripped from him as Frank plunged the knife in deep beneath his rib cage and slowly and painfully dragged it down his belly. 

"You know, I'd really like to see what you look like on the inside. Do you have all the proper organs in place?" Frank hummed as he continued to run the knife through Jack's flesh. Jack could do nothing but scream and sob as Frank cut into him deep enough to expose his organs. His body lurched upwards and he coughed harshly when Frank abruptly shoved his hand into the open wound. Frank stared in curiosity as he explored Jack's insides, randomly poking and grabbing around his twitching and quivering organs.

"Amazin' what kinda science was used to create you. You really are just like a regular human. Nobody would ever suspect that you weren't." He spoke nonchalantly, as if he wasn't performing a live dissection on the boy. Jack couldn't even scream at this point. The pain was absolutely overwhelming and he felt himself starting to slip from consciousness.

"Would you kindly stay awake for just a little longer?" Frank asked, smiling maliciously as he continued grabbing at Jack's intestines. Jack took in a shaky breath and turned to the side, coughing up a mixture of blood and vomit as his mind forced his body to stay awake. His breathing was weak and shallow, and he let out a sob every few seconds.

"Oh, don't be such a baby. I know you've dealt with worse. I watched a big daddy drill completely through your body at one point," Frank groaned and rolled his eyes. Jack didn't hear what Frank was saying. Every sense in his body went completely numb apart from the agonizing pain he was feeling. Luckily, he didn't stay alive for much longer. One last weak exhale escaped his lungs as the life left his body.

Jack gasped as he was quickly restored in the oh so familiar vita-chamber. He started shaking and hyperventilating as he recalled what had just happened to him. He swore he could still feel Frank's hand inside of his body. He stumbled out of the vita-chamber and collapsed to his knees, holding his stomach as he began sobbing uncontrollably.

Frank watched from the camera as Jack broke down crying. He couldn't believe how easy it was to break the kid. He considered getting him so used to the pain and torture that he would have no reaction to it anymore. _Maybe after the next memory wipe,_ he thought to himself. He suddenly thought of something horrible to try after wiping Jack's memory this time. He waited until Jack had cried himself out before he spoke to him over the radio.

"Hey kid, would you kindly forget everything that happened after you killed yer pa? Forget that I ever told you the truth about who I really am. Remember me as the Atlas you can trust and then return to my penthouse, would you kindly?" He used the command twice just to make sure that it would work. Then he sat back and waited for Jack to return, thinking about what he would do to the unsuspecting boy next.


End file.
